La guerra de los elementos
by LORDKRONNOS
Summary: Max,Un niño que empieza la secundaria en un nuevo instituto un amigo le cuenta que dios dominaba los cuatro elementos, el tuvo cuatro hijos i cada uno dominaba un elemento, Max trata ser que es de la rama principal de un elemento i creara un Gremio con sus amigos i intentarán convertirse en unos campeones de los elementos.


LA GUERRA DE ELEMENTOS

CAPITULO.0 (PROLOGÓ)

 **Hola, soy LORDKRONNOS y esta historia es inventada, si hay alguna crítica o algún consejo por favor no duden en ponerlo en los comentarios**

 **PD: (Espero que os guste)**

H… Hola, soy Max i esto…. Me he mudado i pues voy a iniciar la secundaria en esta escuela..- Dije medio avergonzado.

Hola! Encantado de conocerte me llamo Annie espero que hagas muchos amigos i te diviertas en esta escuela.-Dijo la maestra mientras nadie escuchaba nada.

Un hombre me extendió la mano i me dijo..: Encantado soy el Señor William, el director, llámame Will i cuenta conmigo si hay algún problema

Max- S…Si gracias.. No dudaré en hacerlo.

Sra. Annie- Max vamos a decidir tu asiento.. Cual es tu número favorito?

Max- El nueve…, es el día que nací.

Sra. Annie- bien pues… así que el nueve eh!... Pues te sentarás al lado de Lucy, la chica de la esquina derecha- dijo señalando a Lucy

Vamos! enserio el novato vergonzoso se va sentar al lado de la chica más Guapa del instituto!...- Dijo una voz que se oía desde el fondo de la clase…

Sra. Annie: Drake te estas buscando otra expulsión! Así que mejor guárdate las tonterías y trata bien a Max, el no te ha hecho nada. Venga Max ese es tu asiento siéntate.

Max- Em…. Hola… Esto.. Lucy? Verdad?

Lucy- S…Si encantada, espero que te pueda ayudar en todo lo posible..

Max- Si muchas gracias..

Jack- Eh! novato mejor no hables mucho con Lucy… Sino vas a meterte en problemas-dijo un chico que le gusta mucho Lucy.

Me quede mirando a la clase, todos los chicos estaban molestando, silbando y intentando ligar con ellas…. Pero se ve desde lejos que las chicas no están interesadas con los chicos de esta clase.

Hola, Max yo soy Derek…, sabes no hagas caso a los chicos de esta clase lo único que le interesa son las chicas.. I vigila con Drake… es repetidor lleva en primero ya dos años, No te hagas mucho con el, ni con sus amigos matones sólo te traerán problemas... Mira a Jack…- dijo señalándolo

Jack- eh... Lucy nunca te han dicho que eres hermosa..

Lucy- Si tu cada dia... Así que mejor cállate! PAM!- Lucy le golpeó bastante fuerte en la cara de Jack.

De repente vinieron rápido unos amigos de Jack entre ellos: Josh, Nick i Drake….

Jajaja... ahora que Lucy, quien es la víctima ahora? Dijo Jack con un tono bastante agresivo..

Max- Eh! tu déjala en paz, es normal que te pegara si todo el día estas pegado a ella…

Jack- En novato y a ti quien te ha dicho que interfieras…

De repente de atrás salió Nick… era muy alto.. Y daba mucho miedo I dijo…: Max… si eres tan valiente porque no demuestras si eres mejor luchando que hablando…

Derek – No lo hagas Max...Te va a… Matar, es un campeón internacional de judo, no creo que puedas ganarle… Se que te sientes valiente porque esta delante Lucy, pero enserio vas a pelear por una chica!? Me pensaba que no eras como los demás….

Cállate! Enano!- dijo Josh... Deja que peleen va a ser divertido..

Todos fueron a la azotea para ver la pelea entre Max y Josh.

Bueno que empezamos- Dijo Nick, poniendo una cara aún más aterradora que la de antes…

Nick se abalanzó sobre Max y le empezó a pegar en la tripa una serie de golpes…, El pobre de Max recordó su infancia, que en su antiguo colegio lo único que hacían era pegarlo hasta que un día se dio por vencido i no podía aguantar mas…. Un día decidió vengarse les empezó a pegar con mucha rabia, los profesores también recibieron intentando separarlo, porque Max estaba a punto de matarlos. El chico desesperado se marchó hacia su casa i cuando sus padres se enteraron lo encerraron en un centro de menores donde allí paso dos años. Al salir del centro de menores Max llegó a casa sus padres estaban tristes… Pero Max se quiso vengar… I se paso de la ralla…. Los acabó matando.. Desde ese día Max ya no era amable i cariñoso dentro guardaba rabia y mucho rencor...

Nick déjalo ya mira como esta-Dijo Josh

Así que dejarme eh!….- Dijo Max con una voz rencorosa, alzó la vista i miró a Nick a la cara… Él estaba paralizado tenía demasiado miedo… Max se acercó rápidamente i le dijo… Dile a tus amigos "Matones" Que dejen en paz a Lucy o sino… veras mi verdadera fuera.

Derek al ver a Max así se acercó rápidamente hacia los dos i…. Separó a Josh de Max i le dijo a Nick..: No te metas con el, mírale su mirada hay mucha rabia … Si tocas a Max te las veras conmigo…

Los Matones se fueron… Mientras Lucy fue corriendo hacia Max i le dio un abraco i dijo…: Te dije que te ayudaría yo en lo que pudiera.. I vas i me ayudas… Muchas gracias.. Lucha le dio un beso i se fue corriendo.

En el patio: Nick- Porque me dijiste eso antes Derek?

Drake-Escucha puedes ser el campeón internacional… pero yo no te tengo miedo… a ese muchacho, Dentro le veo un gran potencial…

Te refieres a que el podría entrar en LA GUERRA DE ELEMENTOS?, el campeonato de los elementos?- Dijo Nick sorprendido.

Drake- Sí y gracias a diós que es dentro de dos años tenemos tiempo de sobra para enseñarle los elementos…

Nick- como vas a decirle a tu abuelo que le enseñe? Si es muy difícil que aprenda en dos años!…, Además no hemos encontrado aún los demás templos de los elementos….

Drake- Bueno lo que haremos es dejarlo que se acostumbre a su nueva escuela i después lo convenceremos i haremos el mejor gremio.

Al día siguiente Drake y Nick fueron donde estaba Max y Lucy, i Drake pidió que Max le siguiera porque le explicaría todo: Drake- Hace mucho tiempo cuando dios creó este mundo, el tenía el poder de los cuatro elementos, Dios tuvo cuatro hijos i cada uno podía controlar un elemento:Agua,Tierra,Aire y Fuego. Cuando dios murió los cuatro hijos querían llegar a ser maestros de los elementos pero nadie más podía controlar más de dos elementos, Así fueron habiendo guerras y guerras para declarar al nuevo dios… Mi abuelo es de la rama secundaria de la familia de dios del Agua …. Me enseño bastante a controlar este elemento, y yo quiero formar un Gremio donde estén los mejores aprendices del planeta, pero para el campeonato de los maestros donde se hacen las guerras de los elementos quedan dos años i para llegar allí has de ganar todas las ligas elementales i llegar a controlarlos todos…

Max- Pero yo no soy de ninguna rama de los dioses, no voy a poder aprender…

Drake- Si lo eres, de la rama principal del Aire eso quiere decir…. Que si eres de una rama principal i aprendes primero los otros elementos tienes posibilidades de que puedas ser un Campeón elemental… Me di cuenta en medio de la pelea entre tu y Nick, no notabas un calor inmenso, una rabia que quería salir dentro de ti? I cuando te acercaste hacia Nick desprendiste una gran cantidad de Aire...I pues Quieres hacer una gran aventura i poder ser un maestro elemental…?

Max- Sí! Pero primero vallamos hacia tu abuelo para que me enseñe a controlar el agua….

Drake- Pero primero debemos crear nuestro Gremio…

Los dos fueron investigando durante semanas, mientras que el entrenamiento iba avanzando, Max aprendió bastante en estas semanas demasiado en tan poco tiempo… se notaba que era de la rama principal del Elemento más fuerte…

 **Hola! Espero que os haya gustado, pero esto es sólo el prólogo hay muchos capítulos por delante, recordad si queréis dejarme consejos no dudéis y dejarlo en los comentarios…**


End file.
